I Saw Mommy Kissin' Santa Claus
by Averse
Summary: The town elder's have decided children lose faith in Santa too soon. In order to restore belief, they've roped Lorelai's boyfriend into playing Santa Claus and visiting houses. But Max's car breaks down, leaving only one person to deliver the treats...and


**A/N: This is my Christmas present to all of you ) This is just a short little thing I thought of...like all of my other stories...lol**

**Please R&R!**

So. Here it was. Christmas Eve. Lorelai Gilmore rushed around her house in something of a frenzy, organizing and reorganizing, decorating and decorating again. For once, the Gilmore residence was utterly spotless. Candles were spread throughout the house, and a strategically placed mistletoe hung in the doorway. Christmas decorations must have been in short supply elsewhere, because there was a more than ample supply in the small house. Standing in the kitchen, hands on her hips, she inspected her work, blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. Everything seemed to be in order. Flopping down into a chair, she sighed deeply, smirking. Now, this was rare: she had finished on time. Not her normal procrastination, and she didn't even have Rory to egg her on and bug her until she was ready to strangle the child. 

Though she had been obligated to keep the information secret, Rory had been invited to spend Christmas at Emily and Richard's house. Being the lovely child she was, she couldn't turn them down, leaving Loral alone. Naturally, though, there was a tree in the corner with ample presents underneath, just waiting for Rory. But she wouldn't be there until tomorrow, so there they would stay. Except for one. A green present with a silver bow was sitting atop the rest, with a card that read verbatim: To Max, From Lorelai with love. She exhaled deeply thinking about it. That would be the first time she'd ever used the word 'love' associated with a man in the longest time. And she was actually kind of...nervous. 

The Stars Hollow elders had recently decided that children were growing out of the Santa dillusion too fast. In a desperate attempt to keep the ancient secret as such, they'd employed the help of Lorelai's current boyfriend, Max, to act as Santa. Or rather, Lorelai had volunteered him for it. It was...the excitement of the moment, she claimed. All he had to do was dress up as Santa Claus, carry a bag of lame presents, and deliver them to all the houses with children. That included hers, and in order to stay with Lorelai, he had arranged his route to make her house his last stop. However, the only catch was she had to keep Rory's missing in action state a secret, for the elders would consider this a 'scandal' for Santa to visit a childless house. It would raise suspicion, after all. 

Drumming her fingers, she glanced longingly at the stove clock. 12:54. Only a few more minutes, and Max would be here. A smile curved her lips, and she tapped her foot impatiently, resting her head on her hands, she continued the ritual of glancing at the clock every second for the next five minutes. Then..._Ding-dong_. Jumping up, Lorelai hurried to the door, opening it quickly, and almost doubled-over at the sight. She never thought Santa looked this horrible, not even after visiting the chimney's of several-thousand children. 

"Santa had a rough night?" She said quietly, eyes glittering playfully. Or, at least, she would have said that, if she hadn't taken a better look at the stubbly complexion of the Santa before her. "Where's Max?" She said instead, raising an eyebrow in confusion, and leaning out the door as if looking for someone. Her smile curved downwards with disappointment, oblivious to her current rudeness. Santa frowned, dropping his sack, and wiping his black boots off on the front step. 

"Car broke down on his way." He muttered with annoyance, rubbing his hands together to keep warm. "And, if you don't mind, it's freezing out here. Can I come in?" Lorelai nodded silently, stepping back and allowing the red-clothed traveler into her house, and taking his sack of toys. Unfortunately, it was heavier than she had anticipated. Tossing it haphazardly in the corner with a startled grunt, she cast him a bemused glance. 

"You've been carrying this bag all night? Luke, this thing weighs more than my car." Lorelai muttered, inviting him into the kitchen and pouring two cups of coffee. Handing one to him, and taking a sip of her own, she sat down across from him, observing his odd clothes. "Isn't that an adventure from your usual flannel? I mean, baseball caps are one thing, but a Santa hat? Not your best look." Luke rolled his eyes, reaching into his sack and pulling out a red baseball cap. Pointing to it with a smirk, he replaced the lopsided felt one that had been on his head. 

"No, I had my reindeer carry it--yes, of course I carried the bag. They wouldn't let me keep the flannel. I even tried red jeans. They outlawed them. And the only way I could keep my baseball cap was to put a pompom on top. I opted against it." Luke grumbled sarcastically, adjusting the hat on his head. Lorelai smiled, sipping her coffee. Luke had yet to touch his mug; he'd be dead in days, he figured, if he ever became such a **Java junkie**. Lorelai's eyes silently examined, slightly surprised when she mentally commented on how wonderfully his baseball hats looked on him. Shaking her head slightly and the thought away with it, she took another swig of coffee. 

"Aw, seeing Luke Danes in pompoms? Priceless." She said playfully, her eyes meeting his over the coffee cup. Oddly, she found herself dropping his gaze, her cheeks tinged a most undignified pink. Some foreign feeling stirred within her, but if Luke noticed, he said nothing. His eyes were fixed on her, a slightly dreamy expression on his face, noting how beautiful she was. And how adorable she looked when she blushed. But why was she blushing? 

"Yeah, right." He muttered, lifting the Santa hat from the table, and flicking the pompom carelessly, grimacing. "This is the last pompom you'll see me wearing." He tugged on the thing slightly, and it flew to the middle of the table. Both reached their hands for it, fingers brushing against each other. Blue eyes met, but soon the eye contact was broken, both feeling oddly embarrassed. Pinching the pompom between he index and forefinger, she smiled blithely, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Need I comment on how adorable you would look in pompoms?" Lorelai said, eyes sparkling with her sprightly disposition. Her eyebrows raised flirtatiously, though she was hardly aware. Almost literally smacking herself in the face, she suddenly felt very stupid. Why did she act like this around him? She was being a total flirt, and it was all unintentional, everything she said to him seemed so natural--even teasing him seemed to feel right. And the jumpy feeling in her gut was making her more uneasy by the moment. Standing up, she looked out the window, arms crossed around her middle. Outside it was snowing, the white flakes falling hard, blowing in the wind. She smiled slightly, her eyes subconsciously straying to Luke. 

Why now? Why now that she was perfectly happy with Max, with Rory, with her parents, was she having this doubts? Why did every look he gave her make her jumpy, make those butterflies stir in her stomach? Why had it taken her so long to realize everything? She'd have to break it off with Max--even if nothing ever happened. Even if nothing changed between her and Luke, she couldn't lead him on. But right now she was spoken for, so she'd have to stop acting like this. It would be sending the wrong message. Lorelai signed resignedly.

She'd never been a stickler for rules anyway. 

Luke snorted in response to her statement, and thought about adding _'Need I comment on your boyfriend?'_ But he couldn't. Especially if there was a future for Lorelai and that Max. But, come on! She was dating Rorys teacher. This relationship couldn't possibly last, right? Rory couldn't possibly like him, right? He might have been Rory's biological father he'd played the part so well. At first it had only been to get closer to Lorelai, because he'd always admired her, if not only for her looks. Then, he'd gotten to know Lorelai Gilmore the Second, and he'd actually began to feel as if she was his own. He loved both Gilmore's, and apparently one of them didn't know it. 

Lorelai turned and rolled her eyes dramatically at Luke, still cradling her precious coffee. Reaching for his arm, she pulled him to her side, pointing out the window and taking another greedy sip. They stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the snow fall outside. Their arms touched slightly as they swayed subconsciously to the quiet Christmas music, until it became almost intentional for them to brush their arms together. Finally, Lorelai took a casual step to the side, feeling to close to Luke. Feeling things she shouldn't be feeling for Luke. Taking a mediative gulp of her coffee, she nodded to the window. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" Lorelai muttered, smiling faintly at Luke. Both were avidly avoiding each others eyes, guilt spreading through them at their traitorous feelings. Luke sighed, and nodded, just as the CD track switched to a jazzy form of "Jingle Bells." Lorelai tapped her foot, trying to distract herself from the horrible thoughts of dumping Max. She couldn't do that; she'd resolved to tell him she loved him. But, then another thought clouded her mind, and almost made her dizzy with confusion. What if it wasn't Max she loved? What if... 

"Do you...er, want to dance?" Luke finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence. He placed his coffee on the counter, offering his hand to her. Lorelai smiled at his sweetness, dropping the coffee quickly and placing her small hand in his. How perfectly they fit together!It was as if their hands had been crafted just for the reason of holding on to each other, and she relished the feeling of his rough, calloused hand against hers. Luke smirked, twirling her and dipping her to the music. She laughed as they danced around, and for once Luke laughed with her, but his was slightly nervous. 

"So, twinkle toes, where do diner owners learn to dance?" She muttered, slightly breathless from the activity. Luke rolled his eyes, extending his arm and twirling her around. 

"Don't get used to it. You just looked like you needed some fun." He responded, his voice slightly bitter. Luke grimaced, remembering the disappointed look she had given him when it was he and not Max. The song ended, and switched to "Blue Christmas." Out of habit, Luke spun her into him, holding her close as they slowly moved over her kitchen floor. He held her right hand in his own, her slim body pressed into him, his left hand resting on her back. He was slightly surprised she didn't resist. 

Lorelai hesitated before resting her head on his shoulder, taking a few minutes to enjoy the feeling of his body against hers. She had been cold, but now she felt his warmth against her figure, and it all felt right. Goosebumps formed despite her warmth as his fingers gently caressed her back, her eyes gazing unseeingly forward, perturbed expression on her face. This couldn't be happening. What she was thinking about couldn't happen. It would kill Max. But it all felt too good, to surreal, and a sublime glaze hovered about her, numbing her better judgment. 

"How are things with Max, anyway?" Luke finally said, and she pulled away slightly, lifting her head from his shoulder. Good. He'd been becoming too forward. His hands stopped their stroking of her back, and he allowed her to back up. It was getting to...intimate. He had been in love with her for years; if she was that close he couldn't resist. She was too inviting, too beautiful. Too God damn perfect. Sighing lightly, he met her slightly angry gaze calmly, feigning casual. 

"Fine." She spat, eyes narrowed slightly. What was he playing at? She didn't know how to tell him that she would break up with him if Luke said the word. She couldn't allow anyone to know they had that much power over her. But even the thought made her shiver. All he had to do was ask, and she would be his, just like that. And that realization scared her. "Actually, I'm not so sure. I think I might..." She trailed off. Lorelai hadn't realized she had opened her mouth, let alone nearly revealed her only weakness; her darkest secret. 

"You think you might what?" Luke whispered, his blue eyes seeking an answer. There was something in her eyes that told him that what she was about to say was very personal. And he hoped dearly it was what he thought. He suppressed a smile as her cheeks tinged pink, resisting the urge to touch her pretty face. What would he do if... 

"I think I might have...feelings for someone else." Lorelai said quietly, hurrying into the living room and turning off the stereo. "I was getting tired of that music." She managed to choke out, avoiding his surprised gaze. "Oh, well, look at the time! Santahas to be in Russia by two o' clock." She added, opening the door for him to exit, suppressing a smirk as she noticed his fake beard. Lorelai had almost forgotten about his getup, but now, she couldn't help noticing the awkwardness of white hair on Luke's face. 

Luke frowned deeply, nodding sadly, and walking towards the door with his sack. That was a let down. He'd thought the whole night had been building to that one moment when...when she'd kick him out. It was obvious that she was done talking. Offering a friendly smile, he opened his mouth to speak when he noticed her expression. It was hard to read; shock, anger, confusion, happiness, excitement, repulsion? Following her upwards gaze, his blue eyes met with the shiny white berries of a mistletoe. Three guesses who that was for. But then something else hit him. 

Being something of a Scrooge, he wasn't big on Christmas traditions, but this one appealed to him. She gave him an uneasy glance, but didn't move as he leaned forward. She desperately searched for some way out of this, her eyes darting this way and that nervously. _The door's open..._Was the best she could come up with. But her was closing in. Their mouths were inches apart, and she found her thoughts scrambled, mind blank. She closed her eyes as she inhaled his sent; cheeseburgers and coffee. It enticed her all the more. Luke pressed his lips to hers, softly, eyes closing blissfully. 

At first the kiss was tender, hesitant, and they pulled away every few seconds, eyes shut tight. Rapidly their need to each other increased, and Luke wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him, causing her to need to tilt her head back to continue the kiss. Their lips pushed harder together, Lorelai opened her mouth as he requested admittance. The passion built with each second, tension dissolving after years of fantasizing, things were finally happening. His hands roamed her back, and she pushed his face into her fervently. Suddenly, she pulled away and laughed heartily. 

"This reminds me of something." She said softly, tracing his cheekbone, and smiling. Things would become exceedingly complicated if they proceeded, but right now she had a greater want to answer to than that of loyalty. Luke raised an eyebrow, putting a finger into his white beard and twirling a tress in mock thoughtfulness. Lorelai chuckled lightly. "I saw mommy kissin' Santa Claus, underneath the mistletoe last night..." She began to sing jokingly, grabbing the fur collar of his red jacket and pulling him inside. 

Luke kicked the door shut behind him, smirking as she continued. She should never join a band, he thought mockingly, as she undid his jacket. Shushing her, he kissed her lightly, stroking her dark hair. "What if daddy comes home?" Luke murmured between kisses, unbuttoning her Christmas shirt, referring to Max. Lorelai gave him an uncomfortable look, but he cupped her face in his hands, holding her gaze. Her fingers played with his silver belt buckle, avoiding the subject. "Lorelai, what is going to happen?" 

"I told you. I have feelings for someone else. He's cute, grumpy, looks good in pompoms, makes me coffee, and is a great kisser..." She muttered, smirking as she broke his gaze and kissed him again. Groaning with slight annoyance, but not able to resist any longer, he pushed her onto the couch, falling on top of her. "You'd better take off that beard, Santa." 


End file.
